Guardian Angel
by BrakImienia
Summary: Max is a naive, innocent person who believes that everyone has a good heart. Fang lives in the world full of hatred, where rapes, drugs and murders happen on bright day. One day faith brings them together. Max decides to be Fang's Guardian Angel and bring happinness back to his life. She wan't him to see that there's always a different way...FAX (It's rated T for a reason! )
1. Prologue

_**Me: Hi! I hope you all will enjoy the story**_

_**Iggy:Yeah, but remember it's rated T for a reason!**_

_**Me: Exactly, there will be some scenes definitely not appropriate for young children. I think it's adressed to people over 16 years old. The younger read the story on their own responsibility. Anyway, I hope everyone will enjoy it in the end.**_

**Fang pov**

Remember when your parents promised you, that they'll always be there for you when you'll need them and that they will protect you from all the evil of this world? When they kept on whispering into your ear that you're safe embraced in their arms, where nothing bad can ever happen to you.

It's funny that they say it, not believing any of it themselves. They give you hope and make you trust them. You're living in your own bubble of happiness, when suddenly the reality hits you. Your bubble vanishes and you hit the hard and cold surface.

"Fang! Focus on the road! Are you trying to kill us all?!" Iggy's irritated voice snapped me out from my musings. Instinctively, I turned the car to the left, yanking the steering wheel. We just avoided getting splashed on the nearest tree. And trust me, being dead would be our last problem. Imagine the police finding five dead bodies in the car, few mashine guns, revolvers, drugs, such as amfetamine, marihuana or heroine and suspicious envelopes full of coded personal details. I'm sure they would inform FBI about their findings and that would lead to some unpleasant events.

"Ok, Fang. Stop here. I don't want to get too close to the appointed place of meeting. You will get out first and check if it's not a stake-out. We'll be waiting here for you" Dylan ordered not giving me the chance to protest. I could feel the cold barrel of his gun pressed against the back of my head. "I hope you won't try to run away. Remember, you're too deep in this shit. You can't quit from a gang just like that"

"I told you, you can trust me. I'm not trying to backtrack anymore." I affirmed, observing his reaction in the rear view mirror. Dylan smirked, showing a row of his white teeth.

"That exactly what I wanted to hear. Now, get out!"

Not looking back at him, I opened the mercedes's door and got out of the car. Keeping my head low, I put on the hood and zipped up the blouse. Checking the gun in one pocket and pouch of amfetamine in the other, I finally drifted away from the car, dissappearing in the narrow, dark alley. I was keeping myself close to the dirty brick walls, trying to move on as silently as possible. Everything around me was so quiet, that the place seemed almost peacefull...

I stopped suddenly, when I heard a soft click. It was the sound of loading the clip of a gun. It was a trap! I dived just in time, before a series of bullets whistled just above my head. Not waiting for anything I stood up and started to run. The hood fell down from my head, exposing my face to them. It was dark, but I was sure they would recognise me even at the end of the world. Nervously searching around with my hand, I tried to take out the gun from my pocket. The adrenaline being pumped into my viens drived my body, but at the same time blured my eyes. Forking to the right I saw a blurry outline of a moving car. It was my deliverance! Finally finding the gun, I twisted around and shot at the two figures behind me. One of them got hit precisely in the forehead and spouting with blood, heavile fell on the asphalt. The other one got hit in the left arm. Not wasting my time I turned around ready to jump into the car, when I felt a sting of pain on my left side. That bastard shot me. Setting my teeth, I grabbed the handle of the silver volvo and jumped inside. The girl behind the steering wheel gasped in surprise, losing control over the car.

"Stare at the road. Don't make any sudden moves. Go faster" I barked, pressing my gun against her head. She nodded, not daring to face me, her eyes looking straight ahead. Her feet stepped on the gas, making the car speed up

"Do you live alone?" I asked in a harsh voice, not letting her to relax even a bit. She answered me with a little nod. "Ok, you will take me to your house and clean up my wound, understood?" Her eyes quickly flicked to my side, checking the state I was in.

"I think you should go to hospi-"

"Hospital's out! Don't try any tricks on me. If you're planning to drive me to the police, you're feet won't be even half the way out of the car, before I'll shoot you" I threatened, trying to keep my voice tough, but instead hissed in pain and let a small whimper out. The girl didn't say anything, ignoring my obvious show of weakness. Watching her carefully, I leaned slightly against the chair, trying to relax the muscles a bit to lessen the ache. The girl seemed to be few years younger than me. She had slightly curved up nose, nice cheekbones, full red lips, with delicate lipstick on them and amazing big brown eyes with long eyelashes around them. Her long wavy blond hair rested on her shoulders. She was probably returning from a party, considering the clothes she was wearing. She had a tight, black, low-cut dress on, which showed her perfectly shaped D-size breasts and curvy waist. She had nice, long, tanned legs as well.

"What's your name" I asked, my voice a bit softer than it was before.

"Max" she replied in an ice-cold tone. Then she took a deep breath "Do you always ask girl about her name before raping and killing her? Does it give you satisfaction when you know your victims data?" she added, before bitting her lips, as if she regreted what she just said. "Idiot. Can't keep your mouth shut" she muttered under her breath to herself. I wasn't probably supposed to hear that, but living on the street thought me to catch out every single sound.

"Wow, you really are a perverted girl. When did I say that I'm planning to rape you? I'm not going to do anything, unless you ask me to." I retorted, a small cocky smile appearing on my face. Max blushed, avoiding my gaze and slowly shook her head. Then she stopped the car and cleared her throat.

"Ok, we're here. That's my house." she mumbled, escaping from the uncomfortable topic. I looked out the window and saw a tall, about 8 storey, grey flat. It probably had a different colour but since it was night I couldn't unravel it. It was clean, with no grafitti on the walls. The small piece of green in front of it was trim, making the whole place look quite friendly.

"You'll manage to get out of the car on your own or am I supposed to help you?" Max asked, her hand already on the handle. I shook my head and narrowed my eyebrows.

"Don't worry about me. You'd better focus on your own situation, since I'm the one with the gun. Now, give me the keys" I retorted, holding her at gunpoint. She turned off the car and removed the keys from the ignition switch. Then she slowly handed them to me, not daring to make sudden moves. "Now stay in the car." I ordered, opening the doors and getting out of the vehicle. I approached the drivers door and let her out. "Take me to your apartment" I barked, keeping my voice low. Max nodded her head, but instead of moving ahead grabbed my arm and put it around her shoulder. Alarmed I tried to twist around, put the wound and obvious lose of blood made me weak.

"Stop moving and lean against me. I'm just trying to help you walk. So stop being so aggresive and distrustful" she scolded me and wrapped her free hand around my waist. Not knowing how to react, I let her do it. I knew my weight was pressing against her, but she didn't show it on her face. WIth her help I managed to get into the building and the lift. There, I lost my consciousness.

**Iggy: Dum, dum, dum... If you want to read the next chapter, here's the instruction of your actions. Step nr 1 Click the button review below the story. Step nr 2 Tell me what you think about it and hint me your ideas Step nr 3 Submit your review :D**

**Me: Thanks to everyone in advance :D**

**Iggy: Remember, every review brings you closer to the next chapter :***


	2. Let me be your Guardian Angel

**Me: Yo! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Ig: It's short but still better than nothing, right?**

**Me: True, true :) Your reviews give me power to write, so please review :D**

**Fang POV**

_"I can't keep on living this way, Alonso! We need to run away. Change our names. Disappear. They're never going to leave us alone!"_

_"Hush! Can't you keep it down?! Do you want the whole neighbourhood to hear our conversation?!"_

_The dark haired Latino silenced the woman, throwing her a cold stare as he approached the window to close it. She sighed heavily and flopped down on the nearest chair. She seemed truly tired, with undercircled, red eyes and pale skin. Her dark hair were tied into a messy bun, some of them falling freely on her sholuders. Although it was middle of the night, she still had the clothes on. Faded purple dress, with cheap jacket over it. The man didn't look any better. Unruly black locks almost completely covered his lifeless obsidian eyes. His usually full red lips, were pale and dry. His posture was hunched, as if he wasn't able to bear with the weight of the life anymore._

_"Sergio is going to arrive in about 20 minutes. He promised to hide us for a while. Then, we'll try to get some cheap plaintickets to the europe. I know a guy there who'll make us new IDs for half the price." Alonso muttered, sitting next to Sara. She leaned her chin on the hand and gave him a small nod in response._

_"What about Raul?" she asked in a small voice, looking at him with anticipation._

_"We can't take him, you know that." he answered shortly, his voice growing harsh "I think Sergo has just arrived. I heard beeping. Let's go!" He said, standing up. He grabbed the small suitcase from the floor and headed to the door. Just before them he stopped and waited for his wife. She was still sitting on her chair, with her eyes closed, breathing deeply. Her mother's heart was dying from pain at the thought that she had to leave her only son alone. But she knew the whole journey was too dangerous and risky to take a 6 years old kid with them. She wanted to guarantee him safe home and peacefull life, yet the only thing she was able to do was running away._

_"Sara-"_

_"I'm coming." She cut him off, hastily standing up and grabing her bag. She approched him and not looking back closed the door. If only she decided to stop for a while, she would see for sure the small crying boy, crouched behind the slightly opened bedroom door._

I sat up rapidly, my breath raged and shallow. As the sudden pain went through my body, I heavily collapsed back on the bed groaning loudly. I stared at the white ceiling trying to calm my nerves down and get my heart beat back to normal. I thought about the dream, a flashback of my dark past. Since my parents left me, I had to try to leave on my own. It didn't take long till I enrolled to a gang. It was the only way to somehow survive. Be with them or against them, which you can also read as 'be dead'. I quickly got the nickname Fang, from a battle in which I left my enemy completely toothless. As the years passed I earned the trust of the boss, finally becoming his the most trusted fellow, well beside his son, Dylan. I didn't mind it tough, since we were best friends, well, the clostest things to best friends in a crime partnership. But everything changed few months ago...

"Oh, you're awake."

My head snapped left, to the direction from which the female voice came. A tall girl was standing in the door frame, looking at me with a concerned expression. My eyes roamed over her , trying to recall who she was. The girls wet hair rested on her shoulder, some of them covering her chest. Her cheeks were flushed from the hot shower, her lips slightly parted as she breathed nervously feeling uneasy under my stare. She had a white towel wrapped around her body and black flip flops on her feet.

"I, ah, just forgot something from my closet. I'll get dressed quickly and then bring you something to eat. Wait a moment" she added quickly, as she skipped over to the wooden wardrobe. I didn't say anything, as my brain tried to process all the access of information it got. She bend her body, giving me a perfect view of her nice ass, as she took something out from the lower drawer. She quickly stood up, holding a black bra in her hands, matching her already put on panties and with a deep blush ran back to the bathroom.

Who was she? I looked around the room trying to remember anything. It didn't give me any clues since it was my first time being here. The bedroom wasn't small, but packed up with stuff which made it look pretty cosy. The books, ripped out papers and clothes were laying everywhere. Her walls were either covered in book shelves or photos.

"Ok, I'm done. I can go bring you some breakfast now. Any wishes?" The girl said as she finally went out of the bathroom. I stared at her for a while before replaying in a flat voice

"Anything warm would be good"

She nodded and not bothering to spend few minutes longer with me, escaped the room. I guess the kitchen was next door, because I could here her moping around taking things out of the cupboards. Then she came back to 'my' room and laughing nervously took the phone from her desk.

"I can't cook actually, so I'll call my friend." she explained, akwardly scratching the back of her neck. I could see that she has been nervous the whole time around me. Who can blame her though?

I shrugged at that keeping my face emotionless. Suddenly everything seemed to me completely unimportant. It didn't matter to me anymore if she wanted to blow the whistle on me she would have done already. All I cared about at the moment was some nice meal I craved for.

Max didn't bother to keep her conversation low, so I could hear everything she said. I guess that maybe she didn't want me to get suspicious over anything.

"Hi Ig. Would you please come over?...The thing's pretty complicated, I'll explain later. ... No, I didn't burn the kitchen yet. I just took the bowls out... What do you mean you don't need them to make an omlet? ... Whatever. Just come over. Bye"

"He'll arrive in few minutes" she said, addressing the words to me. I shrugged at the same time as my stomach growled. Max laughed at that and stuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"So...Um... I took care of you yesterday and cleaned your wound. You're lucky that the bullet went right through. I didn't have to make a surgery on you, though I would love to"

I rised my eyebrow at that and she smirked slightly

"I study medicine and want to be surgeon in the future" she answered my unspoken question. "But back to you, I still think you should go to the hospital with that injury. It's pretty dangerous" she stated mater-of-factly. She had a small consolling smile on her face although her eyes were completely serious.

"Can't" I replied shortly, not wanting to get back to the gun argument. She sighed at that and stood up.

"Whatever, gangsta. I'm going to open the door for Ig. He just send me and sms that he arrived." she informed me rolling her eyes. SHe was almost by the door when I stopped her.

"Can I ask you something?" I said in my usual husky voice.

"Shoot"

"Why? Why are you helping me, when I threatened you?" I questioned, true confussion drawing on my face. Max's corners of the lips rose a bit.

"Because you never know what's the background for someone's action, so I couldn't just judge you and let you sink in the darkness you're already in. Everyone needs help sometimes, like an guardian angel. I guess I'm going to have to be your"

**Iggy:Men and Women, Ladies and Gentleman, Young and Old, please review!**

**Me: More reviews, more chapters! **

**Iggy: and sooner!**

**Me: SO REVIEW 3**


	3. Raul

**Me: Hi everyone, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter :)**

**Iggy: Yeah, I'm in it as well :D **

**Me: But as the bead guy...**

**Iggy:So? I'm still in. Anyway, dear reader's we hope you'll enjoy it. Don't forget to review :D**

**Me: Excatly. How can I improve if I don't get any of your opinions?**

**Fang POV**

I don't know for how long we had been looking into eachothers' eyes. I couldn't turn away, her chocolate deepness sucking me in. Her simple words somehow made my cold, hard and since long time unused heart twitch. It made me feel this wierd, warm sensation... I shook my head, snapping out of the trance. I lowered my eyes, carefully observing my nails, not wanting the moment to repeat. Max stayed silent, just standing there and looking at me, before she turned around and finally left the room. I could hear her footsteps as she approached the door, to open them for her friend. Being quite sensitive, I registered a soft click, which was quickly followed by a loud BANG!

"Wheres the fire?!" someone with a wierdly familiar voice shouted. I frowned, trying to recognise it.

"Ig, wait! I told you that everything's fine. Calm down" Max easied his mind as she caught up with him. "It's just that...I have a guest and need to treat him. You're the best cook I know, so I thought that maybe... you would help me." she added, her voice changing into a calmer one. I imagined her innocent eyes looking with hope at the guy. He let out a load exhale.

"Oh... Is it some hot chick?" he asked after a while. That's when I recignised, who this cocky and proud voice belonged to.

"No" Max replied him in a slightly annoyed tone. "You sexist pig" she murmured smcking the back of his head, before catching his arm and dragging toward the bedroom I was in. My breath hitched, as she opened the the door and walked in. He followed soon after, with a scowl on his face. His ice-blue eyes roamed around the room, stopping on me. They widened, as he froze not expecting me here. Well, that goes the both ways. I stayed silent, expecting him to suddenly take out his gun and shoot me, right here. Because, why wouldn't he? I failed the mission, could be counted as a traitor and now I was laying in his girl's bed. But he stayed calm, not daring to make any move before me. I could see that with the corner of his eyes he was cautiously glancing at Max.

"Who's that?" he spoke suddenly, nicking his head in my direction. I frowned at that. What was he playing?  
"I don't know. The guy who suddenly jumped into my car yesterday. He didn't introduce himself." she answered, a small smile playing on her face. He narrowed his eyebrows at that in a questioning manner.

"So you're telling me, that I'm ought to feed some stranger?" she stated slowly, shoting me a warning glance. I rose up my arms a bit, as if trying to show my innocence.

"Yep" she replied simply, popping her lips at the letter p. Iggy blinked couple of times before sighing and throwing his hand up in the air.

"Whatever. I should probably shout at you now, for being irresponsible and simply stupid. I mean, who lets unkown, dangerous men sleep in their beds? But it's not as if you would listen." he gave another loud sigh, before sitting at the nearest chair. "I'll make this damn breakfast. But I need you to buy me some supplies."

" I think I've got everything you might need-"

"No, I don't think so." he cut her off, before nervously bitting his lips "I need chocolate chips. But...not the one you already have. Buy me the new limited edition. I'll make you special pancakes" he added quickly. Max's eyes lit up, as he mentioned the pancakes. With a grin on her face, she grabbed the leather jacket from the chair and left the room. Ig waited for a while, straining his ear, before shooting up and approaching me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! FUCK! I should kill you you, right here and now! SHIT!" he cursed, madly banging his fist against the wall. I kept on staring at him, watching as he writhed wih anger "You have no idea... The boss is going to kill us both..." he groaned and covered his face with his hands. I bit my lower lip and clenched both fists.

"It was a trap" I barked, wanting to somehow explain myself, though I knew that my poor attempts of claryfing the situation had no use. "Bro, you have to trust me. I jumped into her car, to save my ass. I had no idea she was your bitch-"

"Who's my bitch?!" He angrily interrupted me, once again punching the wall. He stopped then and with resigned face, leaned against the wall. He raging breathing calmed down and his expression softened a bit, when he started to tell me about the gril "Max is...my childhood friend. Not my... She has no idea..." his weak voice broke, not finishing the sentence. He was obviously having an inner battle between what he should do and what he wanted to do.

"That's why my hands are tied. If I'll kill you, Max will find out my dark secret and I'll lose her forever. If I won't...I'll lose myself" he cried out, before he abruptly left the room, aggressively shutting the door.

**Me: Please, review and tell me what you think about it. Your opinion is really important to me.**


End file.
